The ability to accurately determine the location of an object or target has potential benefits for numerous applications. Some exemplary applications benefitting from object localization include motion tracking, virtual reality, gaming, autonomous systems, robotics, etc. A number of technologies have been pursued that seek to provide localization, including global positioning system (GPS) technology, received signal strength indicator (RSSI) measurements, optical image data processing techniques, infrared ranging, etc. Generally, these conventional approaches are limited in application due to one or more deficiencies, including relatively poor or insufficient accuracy and/or precision, computational complexity resulting in relatively long refresh rates, environmental limitations (e.g., operation limited to outdoors, cellular or network access requirements and/or vulnerability to background clutter or noise), cost, size, etc.